


Grid Puppies

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Crack, Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I just had toooo, M/M, Silly, Some drivers have their own dogs featured, Weirdness, just be happy, some are new cutiess, there is 1 cat too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: After Grid Girl and Grid Kids, Grid Dogs seemed like the best option.All drivers agree.





	Grid Puppies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milklaren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milklaren/gifts).

> might not make sense, but I had a good time writing this.  
Feedback very welcome!
> 
> creds to the amazing sendoffire for not being weirded out by the idea hehe

"Am I hallucinating or did he say Grid Dogs?" Carlos asked Lando, although from the way the young Brit was bouncing, he already knew the answer.

"Dogs! We get to cuddle puppies!" Lando squaked as the two of them made their way from the driver parade to the starting grid. Carlos rolled his eyes at the young man's enthusiasm.

"If I had known I would have brought Piñon." Carlos huffed grumpily, missing his own dog. He was so busy mentally cursing at whoever had failed to tell him this was a good excuse to bring his beloved dog over, that he let out a surprised yelp when lando shoved him suddenly.

“Carlos, look!” the younger man squeaked, still shoving at Carlos’s shoulder.

“What is wr-” Carlos started, before recognizing a very familiar animal waiting at his place on the starting grid.

“Piñon!” Carlos gasped. The dog turned his head at the mention of his name, and started to whine and wag his tail when he saw his owner. Carlos jogged over instantly, kneeling down to let the dog nuzzle and lick at his face while he grinned widely, muttering at the animal is Spanish. Lando kneeled down as well, letting the dog greet him too. 

“I don’t have a dog…” Lando muttered. “Do you think I’ll be left without one?” he asked with wide eyes. Carlos chuckled.

“Go check, I’m sure they gave you a dog.” Carlos soothed. Before he had even finished his sentence, Lando had already bounded further along the line towards his own place. Carlos almost toppled over from laughter when he saw the small man excitedly throw his arms around the neck of a Great Dane, the dog almost bigger than the driver himself.

“Look at you… Fluffy little man…” someone cooed to Carlos’s right. Carlos turned and snorted when he saw Nico next to him, the tall German holding the tiny ball of fur he called a dog above his head.

“Hola Zeus.” Carlos greeted, scratching the small dog’s ear. Piñon immediately whined and pawed at Carlos’s leg in jealousy. Nico was cradling Zeus in his arms now, a beaming smile on his face.

“This is a nice surprise, no?” he chuckled. Carlos nodded in agreement, already distracted again by his dog. 

Zeus suddenly started to struggle in Nico’s arms, whining at another dog who had throtted over with his owner.

“Elsa, sit!” a voice sighed. The large bull terrier sat down next to Nico’s feet, whining slightly. Kevin, the dog’s owner, gave Nico an awkward smile.

“Sorry, she got a bit excited.” Kevin muttered. Nico hummed and set Zeus on the floor, the small dog hesitantly hid behind Nico’s legs. Elsa whined slightly, wagging her tail enthusiastically as she looked around Nico’s legs to sniff at the small pup. Romain joined them too, the Frenchman excitedly trying to take selfies with the husky assigned to him.

A little further away, Checo was holding 2 bulldogs to his chest with a beaming smile on his face. Lance, still holding the leash of the smaller dog, seemed a little confused as to why Checo was trying to steal the dog he had been given for the grid. Next to them, Valtteri and Lewis were both sitting on the floor, Lewis with Coco and Roscoe on his lap and Valtter bouncing a tennis ball on the floor for the excited Dalmatian practically running circles around him. 

Next to him, Charles and Pierre were fussing over 2 labrador puppies, one a chocolate brown and the other a lighter blonde colour, and not paying attention at all to the staff trying to get them to stand in line and pay attention. Max and Daniel had a similar problem, the Dutchman playing excitedly with a small dachshund as Daniel fussed over a poodle mix puppy. The two were talking excitedly, Max trying to sneak the poodle onto his lap as well together with the small puppy already crawling onto his lap.

“Give Mister Clouds back right now!” Daniel gasped in betrayal, clutching the small poodle to his chest. Max snorted.

“Realy? Mister Clouds?” he chuckled. “I’m pretty sure that’s not his name.” Daniel pouted.

“It is now, isn’t it?” he cooed at the pup, who excitedly licked his chin. 

Next to them, Daniil was knelt next to a sheep dog, who was dutifully giving paws and doing all kinds of tricks that left the Russian beaming and praising him over and over again. 

Alex was not holding a dog, but a fluffy black cat in his arms, who was purring contently as Alex scratched his chin while talking to George, who had a small Jack Russell chewing on his shoelaces that seemed uninterested in the cat in Alex’s arms but obsessed with the Brit’s trainers. Robert, standing next to his younger teammate, knelt down to distract the small pup from the shoes by letting him play with the small terrier flopped over his feet. 

Antonio seemed awed by the samoyed nosing his hand, the dog literally more fur than dog and seeming happy enough to get belly rubs from the Italian as Antonio cooed at him. 

Sebastian had a large German Shepherd leaning against his leg, the dog seeming tough but then rolling on his back to show his tummy when Sebastian patted his head.

But the real showstopper had to be Kimi. The Finn was standing more or less in the middle of the mess, sunglasses and hat firmly in place as he stared ahead with a bored expression. His ‘tough guy act’ was ruined however by the small corgi puppy the Finn was holding in his arms. The tiny dog was yipping and wiggling around happily, alternating between chewing on Kimi’s fingers and trying to lick the man’s nose.

“Not a bad day huh?” Sebastian asked his former teammate. A small smile came to Kimi’s lips.

“Bwoah, we’ll see how the race goes first.” he mused first, before looking down on the puppy. “But this little guy is coming home with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: @bwoahtastic


End file.
